The present invention is directed to a roofing system for a mobile occupancy structure. In particular, the present invention is directed to a roofing membrane and a sealant for roofing a mobile occupancy structure.
Various types of mobile occupancy structures are provided with roofing membranes applied as part of the roof construction of the occupancy structure to form a protective layer against harmful weather. The roofing membranes form a barrier to moisture, such as rain and snow, as well as provide protection from damaging sun rays. Mobile occupancy structures to which such roofing membranes are applied include recreational vehicles, such as trailers and motor homes, mobile homes, and trailers for use as temporary offices and classrooms, or the like.
The mobile occupancy structures typically include various roof members or roof penetrations extending upwards from the roof or mounted to the mobile occupancy structure. Roof members may include, for example, vents, air conditioning units, skylights, antennas, and ladders, as well as flash caps mounted to the upper edges of the occupancy structure adjacent the roof. In the case of upward projecting roof members, the roofing membranes must include apertures or openings to enable the roof members to pass through the roofing membrane. To prevent moisture from leaking past the roofing membrane at the apertures or joints the roof must be sealed, such as by a sealant applied proximate the apertures or joints of the roof member and the roofing membrane. Current roofing membranes for mobile occupancy structures include the rubber compound ethylene propylene diene terpolymer (EPDM), as well as thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), with current sealants used with these roofing membranes including solvent based sealants.